cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency
Sign up with the GPA, the Green Protection Agency, and bring glory to the Greens! The Agency will protect your nation from any hostile agressor... PS: you have to be a Green Team member to receive Agency membership GPA membership list Green Protection Agency Members - Al Araam - Alpert Nation - America - Angevin - Anglia - Benfinan (Recruiting Officer) - BooBoo - Charms - Cretien - Dallastopia - Darkdragon - Danada - Deadlands - DDSfoxtrot0 -DLC Kidd - Dorsia - Ecotopia - Edmundo the Great - FarmerHE - Feardare - Feecha - Fine Arts - Frickintopia - Galadfëa - Gerbebenon - Gorthmorg - Gwaith-i-Ilniel - Hjemavminhjerte - Ingalland - Jettania - JonahGendron - Kernow - Kheion - Kohwind - Kristallnacht - Land of Lawson - Leute Starke - Machi (Military Operations Commander) - Meatwadd - Mike Sierra - Moofah - Mousillon - Mudrakia - Odessa Ray - Odalation - Olorin - Ozlund - Peaceful Iraq - Philly - Rothinzil - Stankonia - Superior - Tibet - Trojans - United Blobs (current GPA President) - USSRL - Valicus - Vankyshire - Vegas - Violaxcore (Formerly the nation of Alto) - Wren Kingdom - Yrtoea - Zanzibar Land - Zee Total Active Number = 63 Green Protection Agency Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign Green nations of the Green Protection Agency. We are a defensive alliance which embraces and promotes world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. The Green Protection Agency respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. II. Admission Any nation joining the Green Team and signing a treaty with the Green Protection Agency (GPA) within this forum thread, requesting membership, will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances, and is not currently at war or at odds with recognized alliances. Following information has to be provided in the treaty-posting: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The continent on which the nation resides Further, once a nation is a member of the Green Protection Agency, they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by the GPA President. III. GPA Internal Organisation The GPA consists of: A President, responsible for the GPA's public relations and chairman of the Security Council. A new President is elected if over 50% of active Agency members request a new election. A Military Operations Commander, responsible for the coordination of retaliation attacks against aggressor nations/alliances. The most powerful signatory nation holds this position. The Security Council, a general assembly, consisting of all Agency members. The Security Council can alter the GPA Charter with a 2/3 majority. IV. Financial Aid The Agency offers financial aid to new signatory nations that are under 1 week of age. The financial security of the GPA and its members is crucial to the success of this formal alliance. Financial aid requests can be made by contacting the GPA President. V. Neutrality Member nations of the GPA are completely neutral, as is the alliance as a whole. Members of the GPA who initiate war on another nation, even if provoked, will be expelled from the GPA - unless in defense of a fellow member with approval from the Military Operations Commander. The GPA is open to friendly relations with all alliances and individual nations equally. VI. Military Assistance If a member nation is under attack, they can contact the Military Operations Commander. The Military Operations Commander will take the necessary steps to ensure the member's security and will organise retaliations, if necessary. Category:Alliances